Treasures of the Earth
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin Questsde:Gundlagen der Geomantie "Climbing" | items = Holla crystal of gales Dem crystal of dunes Mea crystal of flames Pale azure cloth Treatise on azimuth clothcraft | title= | repeatable= Yes, see Finishing Up | reward= Azimuth Coat, 10000 bayld, 15000 XP | previous= Geomancer Relic Armor Quests | next= }} Walkthrough *Speak to Sylvie (I-5) in Western Adoulin. **Turning in the Crystallized lifestream essence to Wescolina allows for the activation of this quest. ***Acquiring all relic armor is not required. *Go to Morimar Basalt Fields (J-6) northeast of bivouac #2 and check the Ergon Locus ??? for a cutscene. *Go to (G/H-7) and ascend the Scalable Area. Go to (H-6/7) and check the ??? (beneath the ergon locus) for a cutscene. *Return to Sylvie. She will offer you the choice of three challenges. **Choosing Holla crystal of gales corresponds to a level 109 solo fight in La Theine Plateau. **Choosing Dem crystal of dunes corresponds to a level 125 party fight in Konschtat Highlands. **Choosing the blank option will give you the Mea crystal of flames. This corresponds to a level 135 solo Geomancer fight in Tahrongi Canyon. La Theine Plateau *Go to the Crag of Holla (K-8) in La Theine Plateau and check the Ergon Locus ??? underneath the Telepoint. You will lose your Holla crystal of gales. *This is a solo fight. You do not need to have Geomancer set on main job to participate. Trusts are allowed for the fight, but Fellows are not. Buffs and TP will be reset. Time limit on this fight appears to be 5-10 minutes. *Your enemy for this fight is Otherworldly Rimester, a Ghost. **BRD job, casts Victory March, Magic Finale, Massacre Elegy, Foe Requiem VII, Horde Lullaby II. **Uses Dark Sphere, Terror Touch, Fear Touch, Ectosmash. **Appears particularly weak to Magic Burst damage. Fire II from GEO dealing consistent 200 without MB. 9500 with MB. Fire III 13k with MB. *Upon defeating Otherworldly Rimester you will earn 10000 bayld and Pale azure cloth. Konschtat Highlands *Go to the Crag of Dem (I-7) in Konschtat Highlands and check the Ergon Locus ??? underneath the Telepoint. You will lose your Dem crystal of dunes. *This is a party fight. You do not need to have Geomancer set on main job to participate. Trusts are allowed for the fight, but Fellows are not. Buffs and TP will be reset. *The enemy is an Otherworldly Rimester, a ghost. Tahrongi Canyon *Go to the Crag of Mea (I-6) in Tahrongi Canyon and check the Ergon Locus ??? underneath the Telepoint. You will lose your Mea crystal of flames. *This is a solo fight for Geomancers only. Neither Trusts nor Fellows are allowed. Buffs and TP will be reset. The time limit for this fight is 3 minutes. *Your enemy for this fight is the Content Level 135 version of Otherworldly Rimester, a Ghost. **He has access to numerous Bard songs including: Horde Lullaby II, Dragonfoe Mambo, Magic Finale, Massacre Elegy, Valor Minuet V, Foe Requiem VII, Victory March and perhaps others. **His TP moves are Dark Sphere, Fear Touch, Ectosmash and Terror Touch. Dark Sphere is the most dangerous and the only one that shadows will not absorb. **He appears to have a rotating elemental vulnerability but the pattern it follows, if there is a pattern, is currently unknown. Three or four tier 3+ nukes hitting his weakness should be enough to kill him. With the pattern unknown, this is a heavily luck based fight. When you hit a weakness I suggest immediately following up with another nuke of the same element. Often this will also do full damage. *Your reward is 1 Codex of Etchings and a random assortment of 10 of the following items: Fiendish Skin, Siren's Hair, Arachne Thread, Khroma Ore and Star Sapphire. *If you fail you must return to Sylvie for a new Mea crystal of flames. You can retry as often as you want until you win. Finishing Up *Return to Sylvie. You will obtain Treatise on azimuth clothcraft. *Talk to Wescolina (H-7). *Talk to Helina (H-9) in Selbina. *Wait one game day, then talk to Helina for your reward: 15000 XP and Azimuth Coat. *To repeat the quest fight after successful completion, speak to Sylvie to receive a new Key Item. She likely gives a new KI once per Earth day, or once per Conquest Tally. Commissioning the Azimuth set *Speak to Helina in Selbina to commission additional armor pieces. NOTE: Those already with Idris get a 50% discount (rounded down) on High-purity Bayld and only need to turn in one Dragua's Scale if using material instead of High-purity Bayld.